1992
События *Впервые вводится трёхлопастный пропеллер в наборах. *Подразделение компании LEGO открывается в Японии. *Подразделение компании LEGO открывается в Венгрии. Серии Запущенные *Paradisa *Wolfpack *Space Police II *Toolo *Rescue Закрытые *Crusaders *RSQ911 Продукция Basic * 821 Brick Separator, Grey * 845 Battery Motor, 9V * 846 Lighting Set, 9V Castle * 1463 Treasure Cart * 1491 Dual Defender DUPLO * 1659 Tote Pack DUPLO Town * 1559 Clown Car Pirates * 1464 Pirate Lookout * 1492 Battle Cove Race * 1461 Turbo Force Space * 1462 Galactic Scout Town * 1560 Glory Glider * 1561 Stunt Chopper * 1562 Wave Jumper * 1563 Track Blaster * 6314 City People Trains * 4554 Metro Station * 4558 Metroliner * 4563 Load and Haul Railroad ---- * 1035 DACTA Teachers Guide to TECHNIC I * 1036 DACTA Teachers Guide to 1032 TECHNIC II * 1093 LEGO Interface A * 1455 LEGO Programmable Systems Pack * 1545 Build-A-Rabbit * 1548 Stena Line Ferry * 1549 Build-A-Santa and Chimney * 1668 Trial Size Offer * [1670 3+ Trial Size * 1671 Trial Size Box * 1693 Race Car * 1694 Galactic Scout * 1695 Treasure Cart * 1696 Pirate on island * 1750 Renault Race Car * 1769 Aircraft * 1772 Airfield Catering Truck * 1774 Jet * 1879 5+ Bucket * 1880 5+ Bucket * 1881 Play Bucket * 1884 3+ Bucket Small * 1885 Basic Set in Bucket * 1887 Rocket Detector * 1888 Black Knights Guardshack * 1889 Pirates Treasure Hold * 1890 Octan Racer * 1891 Bonus Value Pack * 1893 Jungle Bucket * 1895 Police Plane w/ MotorCycle * 1896 Trauma Team * 1924 Viking Line Ferry * 1994 3+ Special Bucket with Motor * 2304 Large Green Building Plate * 2369 Racing Bucket * 2374 Basic Bucket * 2387 Playtime Bucket * 2551 Grandma's Kitchen * 2552 Family Home Bucket * 2930 Heavy Crane * 2940 Fire Engine * 4548 Electric Train Speed Regulator * 5097 Sleeping Bags * 5098 Toolo Screwdriver * 5115 9V Battery Box * 5273 Tires * 5274 8 Tires * 5301 Wagon Floor Bed * 5302 Two Bogieplates * 5303 Buffers, Magnets & Couplers * 5304 Two Wheelsets * 5306 Plates 2x2 with Wire 9 V 26 cm * 5307 Head Light Brick * 6009 Black Knight * 6038 Wolfpack Renegades * 6057 Sea Serpent * 6075 Wolfpack Tower * 6086 Black Knight's Castle * 6237 Pirates' Plunder * 6247 Bounty Boat * 6258 Smuggler's Shanty * 6261 Raft Raiders * 6271 Imperial Flagship * 6277 Imperial Trading Post * 6346 Shuttle Launching Crew * 6351 Surf N' Sail Camper * 6397 Gas and Wash Express * 6401 Seaside Cabana * 6405 Sunset Stables * 6411 Sand Dollar Cafe * 6416 Poolside Paradise * 6419 Rolling Acres Ranch * 6511 Rescue Runabout * 6512 Landscape Loader * 6530 Sport Coupe * 6533 Police 4 X 4 * 6534 Beach Bandit * 6551 Chequered Flag 500 * 6594 Gas Transit * 6648 Mag Racer * 6662 Back Hoe * 6668 Recycle Truck * 6897 Rebel Hunter * 6957 Solar Snooper * 6984 Galactic Mediator * 8074 Universal Building Set with Flex System * 8826 ATX Sport Cycle:Quad ATV * 8828 Power Loader: Frontend Loader * 8836 Sky Ranger:Propeller Plane * 8837 Pneumatic Excavator * 8839 Supply Ship * 8856 Whirlwind Rescue * 8868 Airtech Claw Rig * 9051 Giant DUPLO Basic Set * 9053 DUPLO Basic Vehicles * 9055 Animals * 9057 DUPLO Pull-back Motors * 9157 DUPLO Vehicles * 9158 People * 9159 World People * 9161 DUPLO Train Set * 9162 DUPLO Boats * 9252 Introduction Theme Pack * 9254 Medium LEGO Basic Set * 9256 LEGO Accessory Set * 9257 Pullback Motor * 9264 Large Basic Plates * 9266 Small LEGO Building Plates * 9375 Problem Solving in the Infant Classroom * 9452 Giant LEGO Topic Set * 9454 LEGO Function Set * 9475 Ideas for Action Junior Project Works * 9502 Infant Maths Sets - Measurements * 9503 Infant Maths - Shape and Space * 9504 Numbers and Symbols * 9510 Infant Maths Activity Centre * 9550 LEGO Reading System * 9560 Teacher's Guide for LEGO Reading System * 9603 TECHNIC I Activity Centre (Cards) * 9604 LEGO TECHNIC and Pneumatic elements * 9606 LEGO TECHNIC Pneumatic Activity pack * 9700 LEGO TECHNIC Control 0 * 9760 LEGO ICC Resource Pack * 9851 Assortment of Connectors * 9852 Chain Link Pack * 9853 Assortment of Gears * 9854 Worm Gear Pack * 9855 Assortment of Tires/Wheels * 9856 Assortment of Cross Axles * 9857 Assortment of Plate Pieces * 9858 Assortment of Beams * 9859 TECHNIC Motor 4.5 Volt * 9860 Battery Box 4.5 Volt * 9861 Connecting Leads * 9862 Random Special Pieces * 9863 Weighted Brick Pack * 9864 Green Building Plates * 9865 Optosensor * 9866 Light and Transparent Bricks * 9867 Touch Sensor * 9868 Plugholders and Leads * 9869 Building Plates * 870 Pneumatic Rubber Bands and Pneumatic Tubing * 9871 Yellow Beams * 9872 Pneumatic Pump, Cylinder, Valves, Tubing * 9873 Building Instructions for Set 9700 * 9874 Building Instructions for Set 1090 * 9875 Building Instructions for Set 1092 * 9876 Large Turntables * 9979 DUPLO People * 922213 Eraser, LEGO Brick Eraser Set Категория:Годы